Bits and Pieces of Yu Yu Hakusho
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various one shots of various pairings that float through my head. Request rules inside.
1. A Demons Musing

Title: Musings of a Demon

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Word count: 747

Character: Yusuke

Warnings: Some fucking with the ending of the anime/manga

AN: Well, this kinda popped into my head while I was at the hospital so I wrote it down in my journal and finished it between the X-ray and getting pills to kill all the pain that I was dealing with.

This is a bit on the AU side with the ending of the manga, but meh, this is fanfiction.

If you wish to request, either sign in or leave your e-mail so I can tell you if your request is good. Only Males and I'm iffy on originals. Thank you.

* * *

Tapping his pen on his notebook, Yusuke eyed the clock before writing down one of the equations that was being placed on the board. With his eyes trailing towards the clock again, he sighed silently and tore his eyes away from the clock and to the wall. He still couldn't really believe he was there, paying attention to the teacher and rather liking it, but on the other hand, he could believe it.

After the whole incident that left him half demon, in charge of a land in the Makai and a mind that sucked up information like nobodies business, Yusuke rather enjoyed school. That didn't stop him from being bored to near death when it came to history or math, but he was getting better at ignoring the teachers while gathering the information he needed, which rather ticked Keiko off, not that he cared really.

Another thing that was different was his and Keikos friendship, their relationship as it was. he didn't really know what had changed outside of him not liking being bossed around by what his beast had seen as a weak human female. When he had grumped about their relationship to Kurama, the fox had simply said that she didn't have power so his youkai saw her as weak and unworth any respect or fear, so their dynamics had changed to reflect that. As it was, even Kurama, who liked everyone, barely saw her as a friend.

Blinking as the bell chimed, Yusuke gathered his things, ignoring the looks Keiko kept shooting at him. Standing up, he walked out of the school, going with the flow of everyone around him, feeling Hiei near where Kuwabara was heading out of his part of the school and farther away, Kurama feeling annoyed by something. He doubted that the red head was showing it though, the thought making him smile to himself as he disappeared down the sidewalk.

Keiko growled as she looked around, trying to pin down where Yusuke had disappeared to.

Waving at Kuwabara as he walked past him, he smiled at the nods he got from the psychic and the demon next to him before continuing on his way. The sight of the two mates made him hurt in a lonely kind of way, making him think of what he had learned about his demonic heritage.

Apparently, his type of demon were only second to silver kitsunes or spirit kitsune like Kurama, as mates or pleasure servants due to the fact that once whoever had them gained their trust they were more likely to sleep with them.

Which had sent Yusuke into a semi freak out before calming down to actually think about that fact. Hokushin had casually explained why they were sought after, including the physical aspects of their bodes, prompting Yusuke to experiment on himself.

Finding his ass wet naturally went under the category of "Okay, different but good". the young Toushin had been experimenting since then, even going so far as to use his mothers credit card to discreetly by toys, which resided in the bottom drawer of his dresser.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts as he walked up the stairs to the apartment he shared with his mother, he opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him with a soft click. Not finding his mother there, he did find that she had left a note telling him that she had gotten called into her secretarial job due to one of the girls hurting herself.

Smiling as he tossed the note, he grabbed a bottle of tea before padding to his room, his plants greeting him with a soft rustle. Stroking a hanging fern like plant, he tested their soil before watering two of the four plants. They had been given to him by not only Kurama, but also Shizuni, Genkai, Hiei and Kuwabara. The ones from Genkai and Hiei had been replanted near the temple while he kept the house plants.

He had to agree with Kurama, plants were soothing and they greeted him warmly since his power wrapped around them so well. It was nice to be close to something and to have that something respond just as easily.

Feeling a light brush against his face, Yusuke looked up from where he was playing with the water can, smiling a small hanging stem brushed over his cheek again before falling limp.

"I'm fine, just thinking," he promised the plant.

And indeed he was just fine.


	2. Flashes of Color

Title: Flashes of Color

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho and Weiss Kruez

Pairing: Yusuke/Aya-kun/Kurama

Word count: 983

AN: This…popped into my mind and refused to let go. It just dug in and went "Nah! I ain't moving until you move me!". So I wrote it and this is what came out of it. Enjoy!

**And yes! I made Aya younger then Omi! You have a problem with it, I don't care! This is fanfiction. Remember this.**

* * *

It all started with a flash of red and a glint of icy violet that started their fascination with the slim man known as Aya-kun (or Ayan if you asked Yohji).

Kurama had heard about the famous Konoko reopening after nearly six months closed due to rebuilding and had begged Yusuke into going with him to see what type of plants and plan supplies they offered. Once there, they had been greeted by cornflower blue eyes surrounded by wild dirty blond hair that called themselves Omi.

Kurama had been pleasantly surprised by how knowledgeable the young man was, especially since he did admit to not getting into plants until he was 16 and had barely turned 19. He and Yusuke had both heard the teasing greeting to "Ayan" by Yohji, looking up to see hair darker then his own disappearing up the stairs, violet eyes glancing over one lean shoulder with a book strap hanging off of it. Both of the men had wondered if the rather gorgeous man was free and willing.

They started to visit the flower shop often, spending a pretty penny on various items to create a garden at the home they found and were flipping to make into their own. They had somehow gotten Aya as their personal contractor between them and the shop, despite the fact that Kurama knew as much as he did. Yusuke teased that he was a smooth talker and that was the only reason that they had him. But it did give them a reason to get to know the icy male and by the time the end of summer he was warm enough to come to the house warming party.

That night, the two lovers found out that the slim male went by his sisters name, forgoing his own due to the memories attached to it and that he was about four months younger then Omi. Apparently they shouldn't have handed him more then one glass of the plum wine they had supplied for the party.

After the party had broken up, Aya had stayed the night and woken up the next morning to the two men doting on him and his headache, leaving him confused until he talked with them about why. After some fussing and denial from him, Yusuke and Kurama had convinced him to go out with them, setting the date for a week later.

A week later found Aya staring at his mirror, frowning lightly and tugging at his shirt in worry, wondering if he looked good enough for a date to the rather lovely little restaurant that Kurama had chosen for them. The cur of the shirt did flatter him and his pants looked good but he still worried. It had been so long since he had gone out on an actual date and going out with two did not make his worry any less.

Shaking his head, the slim man bounded down the stairs to the main living area, hand brushing through the hair by his ears. Ignoring the looks he got, he went about making some tea to sooth his frazzled nerves, the scent of pomegranate and green tea floating around him in the kitchen. He was on his second cup of the tea when the knock to the main door came.

Blinking a few times, Aya looked at the wall clock, finding that the two men were at least prompt. Pushing away from the counter, he moved to answer the door, beating Yohji to it barely.

Opening the door, he stopped and stared at the sight before him. Kurama, as he had been told to call his fellow red head, was dressed in a pair of pants that hugged his hips and legs, hinting at what was under it along with a dark, gem green shirt while Yusuke was wearing a pair of dark jeans that hugged lean hips and a long sleeved shirt that showed just how big the man was. Aya was feeling decidedly ragged before he caught the eye sweeps from the two men, causing him to blush softly.

"Would you like to come in?" Aya asked, stepping back and letting the two step inside with a smile. "If you don't mind waiting for a few moments, I'll go get my jacket."

"There's no rush," Kurama replied, glancing over to where the other three men were standing, gaping at them. "I take it you didn't tell them that you were going out two men?" he asked curiously, Aya already heading for the stairs.

Pausing with a foot on the bottom stair, the lean man looked over his shoulder and quirked his lips up into a smile as he said "I did. They didn't believe me." That said, he padded back up the stairs.

Watching the ass that was so lovingly encased in black, the two shook themselves free from the thoughts that flooded their thoughts and turned to Ayas roommates. Yusuke snorted softly as he shifted on his feet, snapping the three out of their daze.

"So, he wasn't lying when he said he had a date with two guys huh?" Yohji drawled, raising an eyebrow as he shifted on his feet.

"No. I rather doubt that he would lie about something like this. That just doesn't seem like Aya," Yusuke returned, watching their eyes turn slightly cold.

"And what would you know about Aya-kun?" Omi asked, voice frosty.

"Lots considering how much we actually talk with the man," came the dry reply, making the three other men twitch.

"Stop teasing them, you two, and take me out. I have my jacket," Aya drawled as he came back down the stairs. Pulling on a light brown sued jacket, he flicked Yohjis nose before taking Yusukes arm. Walking out, Kurama closing the door behind them, all three found themselves enjoying the nigh tout together. And all of the dates that followed afterwards.


	3. A Foxy Job

Title: A Foxy Job

Fandom: Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho

Characters/Pairings: Inuyasha, Miroku in the past tense, Sesshomaru/Youko

Word count: 479

Requested by: Ardents

An: So I have this idea that I'm playing around with for the Inuyasha world. It would be two stories. In the first one would be Inuyasha getting with Miroku and the ups and downs that comes with it. In the second story, it would be after Miroku died and Naraku was gone.

And near the end there, that stomach rubbing? I have no idea if it'll turn into MPreg or not. I'm still thinking on that part. So it can be due to anything from an unthinking twitch to rubbing his baby bump. *shrugs*

I have a plot for it, but it's still in the baby stages and I have many other stories to finish writing. I hope you enjoy a taste of that world as it is seen here. :)

* * *

When he had broken into the castle, he hadn't expected to meet the two brothers who lived there. Inuyasha had, had a restless night and had been gazing at the items that had been his mothers and the few things that his mother had given their father. Having a sensitive nose and an uncanny ability to surprise, he had found the Kitsune trying to get around a seal around one necklace that they protected.

In exchange for not cutting him off from the world of nature via beads, Youko had agreed to meeting Sesshomaru for a job. The Kitsune hadn't expected the puppy eared inus older brother to look much like a spirit fox without the ears and tail.

Smirking a the dry look that he was getting, Youko tapped his claws on his knee as Inuyasha snickered near by his brother. Idly watching as the Hanyou reached out and brushed his fingers over Sesshomarus shoulder, drawing gold eyes, the Kitsune raised an eyebrow at the soft look on Inuyashas face.

"I'm going back to bed, brother. You'll tell me how the talk goes tomorrow?" he asked, getting a nod.

"Yes. Get some rest. If you can't, get Ishina to make you some of that tea," Sesshomaru said, a bit of warmth creeping into his normally cool voice.

"Yes, yes, I will brother," Inuyasha laughed lowly, leaving the Inu and Kitsune to talk in privacy.

"Youko Kurama, master thief. I've been looking for you for some time and here you are, breaking into my home and trying to steal a cursed necklace," Sesshomaru drawled once the younger Inus footsteps faded. "I need you to go steal something for me. My brother had a lover who died a couple of moons ago and his personal items were taken by a female slayer. She has had a shield erected to keep my brother and I from gathering the items. They include a set of prayer beads, a tall staff for a monk and a bonding bracelet."

"Why would she take the items?" Youko asked, eyes dark but curious, his ears perked.

"She was far from happy that Inuyasha was chosen over her," Sesshomaru said, smirking at the growl that the information got. "So, will you do it?"

"Can I ransack the bitch?" Youko asked, smirking darkly.

"Leave the brother be, but do what you will with her things," Sesshomaru drawled.

Nearly three weeks later, Inuyasha was rubbing at his stomach as he gently played with the beads that had held Mirokus wind tunnel back for so long. His outfit sat upon a mannequin under a special preservation spell along with the staff that shone in the light.

While Inuyasha remembered and mourned his lost lover, Youko was enjoying the benefits of pleasing a youkai lord.

Who had known that the Inu was so flexible in his bedroom role and liked bondage?


	4. Bonding Time

Title: Bonding Time

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing: Kuwabara/Yusuke

Word count: 759

Requested by: DazeKitshoney on

AN: Last one for this round. Now, please remember that I will be focusing, for the most part, on A Shifting of Life, my Bleach story, Finding a Bit of Trust, my Naruto story, and A Butterfly's Dream, my original story. Look to my profile for my links to my profiles that you can find my stuff.

Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

"So, how's the Makai?" Kuwabara asked as he swirled his can of beer around, gazing up at the ceiling, Yusuke humming in question. "You've been gone for nearly three years; you should know that I would ask that," the bigger man said, watching as his dark haired friend sit up from his spot on the floor and gazed back at him.

"It's hot, that's for sure. Or at least where I rule. Makuros territory is more jungle while Yomis is pretty nice," Yusuke replied, draining his own can and tossing it away with a smile. "I train a lot; do paperwork and all that good stuff. Nothing much to do outside of that." Shrugging, the younger of the two ran a hand through his hair, the long locks falling into his face.

"Sounds like fun," Kuwabara snorted and shook his own head, his hair also longer, like Yusukes. The both of them had grown up over the years that they had been separated, growing out their hair and their bodies changing with the training. They trained for different reasons, but still so close that it was eerie; Yusuke to keep his friends safe and Kuwabara so he could stand next to his friends as an equal and to help keep them safe.

"Loads," Yusuke drawled, shaking his head with a smile, shoving his hair back out of his face, dragging himself off the floor. Walking to the kitchen with a lazy, graceful walk that drew the red heads blue eyes to the way the lean body moved. "Want another beer?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Nah, I don't want another one. I have to go to bed at a decent hour tonight and being buzzed doesn't help in the long run," Kuwabara said, shifting so that he was sitting up on the couch, slouching back a bit. "A bottle of tea would be nice. If you dig around, there's some of those flavored popcorns you like," he called, getting a happy sound from his friend. No matter how long they were apart or together, there were only a few things that never changed. Yusukes love of flavored popcorn was one of them.

"Thanks man," Yusuke hummed as he came back, sitting down next to the larger man, popcorn bag in hand, water and tea bottles in another and handed the tea to Kuwabara.

"No problem. So, what else have you been up to?" Kuwabara asked, taking a drink of his tea, dark eyes flashing at him as a sly curl of lips perking his interest. "What? Come on, tell me," he teased, watching the younger man put the bag of popcorn down and slide down onto the floor, kneeling before him.

"I practiced a few things," Yusuke purred, pressing a kiss to Kuwabaras stomach, feeling the muscles jump under his lips. Pushing the bigger mans shirt up, the dark haired man shivered at the lust filled look blue eyes were giving him.

"Do share your abilities. Who have you been playing with?" Kuwabara asked, putting his bottle aside as he buried a hand in soft hair, gently tugging.

"Hiei, sometimes Kurama, at least until they made things official," Yusuke replied as he unbuttoned and unzipped his playmates pants. Gently pulling his friends cock out, he licked his lips, lapping at the tip a few times. The taste that exploded over his tastes buds was familiar, a bitter sweetness that reminded him of a proper dark chocolate. Moaning happily, he took the prick and swallowed down all the way to the root, hips twitching at the deep groans that came from Kuwabara.

Yusuke would never admit it, but he loved being a bottom, not having to worry about being the strong one. He had enjoyed being with Kurama and Hiei, but they had noting on Kazuma Kuwabara. There was just something extra between them and he loved every moment of it.

Sucking, licking, and adding just a bit of teeth, Yusuke did everything he could do to draw sounds from the red head. He was hardly surprised that Kuwabara came just as his jaw was starting to hurt. His large friend had always been good at controlling his climax and holding it off until both men were pleasured, or when it came to oral, before Yusukes jaw killed him.

Lapping up the sticky white cum up, Yusuke licked his lips, unsurprised when the large man pulled him up and ravished his mouth. The two didn't make it up to the bedroom and the wall had a new hole in it.


	5. Drabble a day 25 April 19

Title: My Promise

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing/Characters: Yusuke with hints of Kuwabara

Prompt: Heavy Promises

Drabble #: 25

Date: April 19, 2012

Word count: 250

Next pairing: Aya/Brad for Laurose

AN: So, if you don't read my other Bits and Pieces, I am doing a Drabble a Day thing. That covers damn near every single world I write in and worlds that I know that I'm wanting to break into.

So, if you have a pairing and I don't mind it, you can suggest it. I'm some where in December with my pairings.

Anyways, I moved the Brad/Aya that I was supposed to do to today and wrote this yesterday instead. Sadness ahead!

* * *

Staring at his hands, fingers delicately tipped in claws and markings trailing around his wrist, down the middle of his hands before wrapping around his middle finger, he could remember the moment he had seen them appear the first time. He could remember the awe at having seen them, knowing he had created a child with his mate, his lover. His all too human Kazuma.

Looking up from his contemplation of his claws, eh gazed at the tomb that held his lovers body safe behind solid wards and stone that would never break, no matter what happened. Licking his lips, Yusuke sighed and remembered that he had promised Kazuma that he would stay strong for their child. The very promise that was almost done, coming to an end, his dear child already with her second child and just about ready to take his place as ruler and protector of their land.

Hearing a soft footstep behind him, Yusuke turned and smiled at his daughter who looked so much like him but with her fathers coloring. What a surprise that had been, to see such a beautiful baby girl, the first ever amongst the Tousin. His little miracle.

"Dad, come inside. We need your help with the crib again," she told him. Chuckling, he stood to follow after his daughter before he stopped and turned to gaze at the tomb once more.

"Soon, Kazuma, very soon I will be with you again," he promised before following after their child, hair swinging.

Title: Rubble

Fandom: Weiss Kruez

Pairing/Characters: Aya, Brad

Prompt: Trapped

Drabble #: 26

Date: April 20, 2012

Claimed by: laurose

Word count: 236

Next pairing: Mirkou/Sesshomaru

AN: I moved the Aya/Brad since a bunny for a Yu Yu Hakusho bit and demanded to be written. So I did. The Bill/Charlie that I was going to write was moved to another day.

"I did not see this happening," Crawford drawled, getting a snort from his trapped companion.

"I'm surprised that you didn't see it coming," Aya stated as he snapped a light stick, shaking it hard to get the light started. Crawford just glared at the bored looking assassin as he sat down on a piece of wall.

"My abilities, as amazing as it would seem to you, does miss things on occasion, Aya-san," he stated as he took a seat on a bit of rubble. "And it missed the bomb our employer had laid apparently."

"Don't you do any research about the people you work for?" Aya asked, cocking an eyebrow at the Seer. "He likes bombs and he's killed some of his past bodyguards because they didn't get out of the way fast enough for his tastes," he told Crawford, leaning against the on wall that was still intact.

"So, bomb happy nut job," Crawford muttered, watching as Aya pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, lighting the cigarette with a bored look. "And when did you start smoking?"

"When I was 16. It's rare I do smoke now, but this seems like a good occasion," Aya replied, Brad finally hearing the snarking, bickering going on outside of their rubble prison. Taking one of the cigarettes from the offered pack and he sat back and enjoyed the quiet that would soon be broken by their teams.


	6. Drabble a day 37 May 1

Title: Wonder

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing/Characters: Koenma, Yusuke

Prompt: Boss

Drabble #: 37

Date: May 1, 2012

Word count: 249

Next pairing: Jyuushiro/Byakuya

AN: I am tired and sick. *yawns and shudders* I hate this.

* * *

Sitting in his chair, his body that of a young adult instead of a toddler like so many times, Yusuke had to admit that Koenma looked better then any other time they had met before.

The young God was talking about some demon that had escaped from the Makai and needed to be either taken out or dragged back to where it came from. Pretty much the same shit that he had done before.

Shaking his head, Yusuke yawned as brown eyes watched with bored detachment. He was used to the favors that Koenma asked for, even after so long after their supposed disassociation after he became a demon. Then again, Yusuke asked for the occasional favor, so he supposed he could help the poor God.

"Koenma," Yusuke drawled, eyes dancing with amusement, "I've done this before, remember? I can do this in my sleep. The idiot went through my personal rift on top of that so I was going to go after him."

"Then why haven't you, Yusuke?" Koenma asked in return, voice drawled as the Mazoku stood up and stretched slowly.

"Because I had to find someone to watch the lands while I was off. I have people to think about," Yusuke pointed out as he walked away, pausing at the door and looking over his shoulder, "just like you do."

"I hate when you're right," Koenma muttered, watching the other leave and idly wondered when their relationship as boss and detective had changed to something more.


	7. Drabble a Day 59 May 23

Title: Waiting

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing/Characters: Yusuke/Hiei

Prompt:

Drabble #: 59

Date: May 23, 2012

Word count: 270

Next pairing: Jiraya, Orochimaru

AN: Tired.

* * *

Sitting back, Hiei idly watched as Yusuke moved through a set of complicated katas, his body moving as if disconnected from his mind. The fire demon could see just how deep his newly acquired ally was in his thoughts, knowing that otherwise the teenager would have acknowledged him the moment he was close enough when he landed on Genkais land. Hiei raised an eyebrow at a particularly interesting bending move that the younger male did before wondering just how bendy Yusuke was.

Shaking his thoughts free from that particular line of musing, Hiei settled onto his branch as Yusuke kept moving; jumping, twisting, and throwing punches and kicks. The man was young in so many ways, but older in others, having seen too much of the world and how it ran in his life. Working as a Spirit Detective just added to that knowledge, to that world worn feeling.

But Yusuke was also happiest when he was fighting, taking down some idiot who had crossed his path or some fool who thought he was smart enough to take out the super powered teen. It amused Hiei to see how easily Yusuke took down the humans after his training with Genkai and the mission through the castle to take out a new demon.

It made Hiei's blood boil in lust, even knowing that he would have to wait, at the very least, another year before he could make a move on the young detective. At the most, he would have to wait 3 years.

He didn't mind waiting. Or watching as Yusukes so called relationship with the human girl fall apart.


	8. Drabble a Day 75 June 8

Title: Who is She?

Fandom: BTVS, Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing/Characters: Koenma, Xander

Prompt: Death

Drabble #: 75

Date: June 8, 2012

Word count: 217

Next pairing: Choji, Naruto

AN: I figured that I needed to state a few rules to request a story from me.

1) I rarely do het. Rarely people. Though if I like the pairing, I will do so.

2) Keep the prompts to one or two words. Stay away from the long ass prompts.

3) If I don't like the pairing and I say no to it, don't complain. I'll drop all your pairings.

4) You can request up to five (5) at any one time. I don't promise to be fast though.

5) If you're on , be logged in so I can reply. Also, no smut requested. Won't happen on that site. Ever.

That is all.

* * *

Blinking at the teen like God, Xander sighed and closed his eyes. His body pulled with aches that no person of 20 should feel, throbbing in time with his heartbeat. "So I died." His words are soft and unsurprised, Koenma humming softly.

"Yeah, you died, Xander-san. Does your body hurt?" Koenma asked, sitting down next to the prone form.

"Yeah. Feels like I went ten rounds with Mike Tyson as his personal punching bag," Xander snorted, getting a low laugh from the God as he reached out and stroked over the dark head. "That feels kinda good."

"It's because I'm pushing a bit of my power into your body to heal the pain of being forced into the Spirit world," the God explained, getting a soft smile from the man. "You weren't supposed to die until you were much older, after finding your mate and adopting a new generation of protectors."

"You guys didn't take into account Willows intent on keeping me the useless one," Xander stated, opening his eyes and getting a small soft, smile.

"No, the ones who outlined your path didn't see that happening. She wasn't even supposed to be your friend. We don't even have a real Willow Rosenburg in our archives," Koenma admitted, getting a surprise.

"Then who the hell is she?"


	9. Drabble a Day 83 June 16

Title: Finding the Clues

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing/Characters: Kuwabara, Xander

Prompt: normal

Drabble #: 83

Date: June 16, 2012

Word count: 249

Next pairing: Asuma/Naruto

AN: So, yeah, I know. I'm late. I was sick for most of the week and needing to work on catching up on things. So enjoy.

* * *

Sitting in the archival room, Kuwabara smirked slightly as Xander read over his personal life files, snickering occasionally at something.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" the spiritually aware man asked as Xander snapped the second book of his life shut and put it to the side.

"I'm looking for the exact time when Willow came to be in my life," Xander said, flipping open the third book. Kuwabara shook his head and stood up, following his instincts down the aisles, eyes running over the names of people long dead and others still living, deeper into the archives. He finally stopped before a shelf covered in dust and filled with tomes of books. Finding the one that he wanted, Kuwabara pulled it off the shelf and walked back to where Xander was stretching his back, resting from the reading.

"Think this'll help?"Kuwabara asked, putting the book down. Xander tipped his head to the side and frowned ever so slightly at the title.

"I don't think Koenma knows about this book here," he mused, turning the pages and starting to can. Kuwabara flopped into his own seat and pulled out a weapons catalogue, needing to order a new practice sword. "Well, I'll be," Xander chirped, standing up and pulling over another tome, finding what he needed and beaming brightly.

Gathering the tomes up, he left the slightly confused Kuwabara behind, making the man shake his head.

"I'm sure we'll find out eventually," he drawled, going back to his catalog.


	10. Drabble a Day 86 June 19

Title: Flirting Demons

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing/Characters: Kurama/Yusuke

Prompt: sweet love

Drabble #: 86

Date: June 19, 2012

Word count: 287

Next pairing: Brad/Aya

AN: Something cute and AU like that's been floating around my head.

* * *

Staring at the young Toushin as he played with his wine glass, looking bored, Youko smirked and rubbed at his bottom lip with one clawed finger. He had to admit that Raizen had been right about his decedents looks. He was pretty in a masculine way.

Long chocolate brown hair and lighter eyes were the main focus when Yusuke was first looked at. The next thing to draw ones attention was the lightly tanned skin that was flawless followed soon by the lean body that would be perfect against the right body. Youko had a feeling that not only would Yusuke look good against his own paler body but also on his bed, surrounded by gray furs and white fabrics.

Pushing the heat of his lust down, he turned gold eyes towards Yusuke, watching as he most likely insulted the demon who had been hitting on him. As the tall, purple male stalked away, the kitsune strolled over, plucking a glass and a bottle of sake off a passing tray, and grabbed a second smaller cup from another tray before sitting next to the younger youkai.

"Sake?" he aske,d placing the smaller sake cup down before Yusuke.

"That would be nice, thank you," Yusuke replied, flashing a strained smile at the other youkai.

"Tired? Annoyed? Bored?" Youko asked as he poured some of the sake into the cups. Yusuke moaned and sipped a bit of his drink.

"All of the above," he stated, feeling the warmth of the sake spread through him. Later, as the party wound down, Yusuke found himself accepting the invitation to go for a walk around the garden and then next morning, found himself with a new, gentle, wonderful lover wrapped around him.


	11. Drabble a Day 95 June 28

Title: Always Yours

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing/Characters: Yusuke/Kurawabara

Prompt: soothing

Drabble #: 95

Date: June 28, 2012

Word count: 277

Next pairing: Schuldig/Brad/Aya

AN: So a little late. Sorry. I haven't slept properly the last few days. Taking its toll, ect. Tired.

* * *

"You're really heading to the Makai, huh?" Kuwabara asked, gazing at Yusuke, who had sprawled out on his bed.

"Yeah. I don't exactly have any other place to stay after all, so I might as well," Yusuke replied, eyes trailing to the bags that was his life. His mother had kicked him out after he had kicked her latest boyfriends ass for trying to out thug him. Luckily Kuwabara and Shizune had taken him in and got his mother to sign guardianship papers to make Shizune his guardian. "I know I'm free to stay and all, and I'm home schooling it now, but I have to learn how to use my new powers."

"Yeah, true," Kuwabara hummed, watching Yusuke use his pillow to rest on. "Shizune will let you as long as you keep your school work."

"Of course I will. Your sister is scary, scarier than Keiko could ever be," Yusuke snorted, glaring at the bigger man before sighing. "Kazuma…"

"Yusuke," Kuwabara replied. The two stared at each other before the slimmer male sat up and walked on his knees to the end of the bed, reaching out to drag Kuwabaras chair over.

"I'm going to visit often and I'll even be able to bring you to the Makai to visit," Yusuke said as his lover's shirt fell down around his thighs. Kuwabara sighed and reached out to draw Yusuke into his lap, large hands stroking over his mates thighs.

"I know. But I still worry," Kuwabara said, unsurprised by the loving, slow kiss that Yusuke gave him.

"I love you and that's all that matters," Yusuke breathed, letting Kuwabara tumble him backwards onto the bed.


	12. Drabble a Day 122 July 25

Title: Who is She? 2

Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing/Characters: Hiei, Xander

Prompt: truths coming out

Drabble #: 122

Date: July 25 2012

Word count: 330

Next pairing: Rossi/Reid

AN: Sorry I'm late again. Yesterday felt like someone had taken a hot knife and stabbed it into my lower back, so I relaxed.

* * *

"Your 'friend'," Hiei started, red eyes focused on the mortal before him, "was nothing more than a…"

"Wish demon. Or justice demon depending on who you ask," Xander replied as he played solitaire on his computer.

"So why you?" the youkai asked, arm thrown over the back of his chair, legs crossed.

"She chose Sunnydale to hide from D'Hoffren after a serious fuck up with one of her jobs," Xander hummed as he moved a red queen to a black king. "She just happened to meet me. After that, she settled pretty well into human life again and found magic. She was never really Willow Rosenburg, just Wil'ow, Vengeance Demon of Magic Users."

"Are you a demon magnet or what?" Hiei asked, mind whirling with his thoughts.

"Actually, I'm considered a conduct, but since I was born over and lived near the Hellmouth, it kinda screwed with my pathways," Xander said, looking up with a smile on his lips. "Since I died Koenma has been able to help me siphon off the excess energy. My pathways have gone back to normal, meaning that should I start working as researcher, nothing will get sucked in or stuck."

Hiei snorted and shook his head, wondering why he had been chosen to watch over the newly dead human instead of Yusuke, Kurama or Kuwabara. Those three would have been better to watch over the hyper man, especially after he had eaten a twinkie. The man was easy to talk too granted, but he still wasn't the most social of people.

"Why are you playing solitaire, Xander?" he finally asked in a bored voice.

"Because I can't spar or play with the sharp and pointy objects until the energies have been cleaned from my system," Xander pouted, making Hiei raise an eyebrow at the other.

"Come on, we can go get a reading on your skills," Hiei snorted, standing and leading Xander to the healers to get him assessed and to break the boredom.


	13. Drabble a Day 136 August 8

Title: Who is She? Pt. 3

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho, Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Pairing/Characters: Yusuke, Xander

Prompt: truths

Drabble #: 136

Date: August 8, 2012

Word count: 351

Next pairing: Ikkaku, Ichigo

AN: Ahh, another part in this wonderful story.

* * *

"Getting Hiei to actually go near the medic unit is amazing," Yusuke snorted as he watched Xander go through the katas he had learned.

"He wanted to know my skills and the only way to do so had been to get clearance from them and Koenma," Xander replied as he slipped into the last position. Yusuke nodded with a smirk on his lips as he pulled out a cigarette, sticking it in the corner of one mouth. Lighting it, he pulled a bit of the smoke into his lungs as the other man frowned lightly at the cigarette.

"I keep forgetting you're a youkai and the stuff you smoke is better then the crap humans make," Xander said, shaking his head and walking back over to him. Plopping down next to Yusuke and taking a sniff of the sweet smoke, he asked, "What is that? One of Kurama's mixes?"

"Yep. He's got a business going with his cigarettes," Yusuke drawled, showing Xander his pack with the words 'Yoarettes' across the top and 'Mali Mali Blend' across the bottom.

"I have a feeling that the tobacco industry threw a fit before trying to make a deal with him," Xander snorted as he opened his water bottle. "I end up dead and the demon underworld comes out. What a fuckin' kick."

"It was like your death was the lynch pin in a way that the barriers between the Niginki and the Makai wasn't," Yusuke hummed, blowing out along stream of smoke.

"Quite possible. My contacts hated the fact that I died the way I did," Xander drawled, eyeing the pack. Yusuke offered it, allowing the human to take one of the cigarettes and light it. They both sat and smoked, allowing the sweet mix calm their minds. "I've been asked to go to Sunnydale and set a few things straight."

"Oh Yeah?" Yusuke asked, raising an eyebrow at the other man.

"Yeah. Wanna come with me?" Xander asked, Yusuke smirking in return.

"Why not? I'm bored enough and so are the others," Yusuke chuckled, Xander smiling at his friend.

"Sounds good to me."


	14. Drabble 170 September 11

Title: Chatting it Up 1

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing/Characters: Yusuke, Hiei

Prompt: company

Drabble #: 170

Date: September 11, 2012

Word count: 365

Next pairing: Harry, Voldemort

AN: A mini world I'm creating now. Will make this into a full story soon.

* * *

Standing on the balcony, cigarette dangling from his mouth, Yusuke ignored the party that was going on behind him. The party was about something or another, something that didn't really matter to him in any way.

Reaching up, he grasped the cigarette between forefinger and thumb, took a slow drag before pulling it away from his mouth. He gazed at it with an almost bored look on his face, blowing out a string of smoke. Moving the stick in his fingers, just rolling it back and forth, he finally flicked off the ash.

"What are you hiding from, detective?" Hiei rumbled from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Yusuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Trying to forget how much of a screw up I am," he said as he went back to staring out over the moon lit land.

Hiei snorted and walked over, pulling himself up to sit on the railing, red eyes looking at the human turned demon. "You? You're probably the least screwed up person I know."

"I'm screwed up, Hiei," Yusuke said. "I just don't show it. You may have been tossed off a floating island and raised by bandits, but sometimes having a parents isn't a good thing. My mom drinks, drugs and fucks who she wants, most of the time trying to get me to join her. At least you have Yukina."

"You have Shizune and Kuwabara,' Hiei stated. "She told me you would stay with them sometimes."

"Yeah, but I'm no moocher. Hell, I can't even keep a romantic relationship going much less a normal friendship. I'm surprised that they haven't ditched me like…" Yusuke trailed off, eyes looking over his shoulder once more. He quickly turned his eyes after catching sight of Kurama gazing at him with cold eyes. Hiei glared at the fox before looking to Yusuke, who had flicked his cigarette away and lit up a new one.

"He's not worth it," he snorted, smirking as chocolate eyes looked at him. "if he's as idiotic as to let someone with power and perfect looks and personality go, he's insane." The flush of red was lovely to the fire demon as they continued to enjoy the night together.


	15. Drabble 172 September 13

Title: Chatting it Up 2

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing/Characters: Hiei, Kuwarbara

Prompt: advice

Drabble #: 172

Date: September 13, 2012

Word count: 295

Next pairing: Raizen, Yusuke

AN: Continuing on with this world. Just bits and pieces of thoughts.

* * *

Tapping on Kuwabara's window, Hiei balanced on the window sill as his ex-lover and still good friend slid it up with a curious expression. "Hiei? What can I help you with?" he asked as he watched Hiei slip into the room, red eyes showing the fire demons worry.

"I have some questions to ask," Hiei said in return, taking a seat on Kuwabara's bed. "I'm worried about Yusuke."

"What a bout him?" Kuwabara asked as he flopped back onto the bed, making Hiei turn around, resting his elbows on his knees.

"You know that Kurama left him quite suddenly after three years together," Hiei started, eyes lips pulling into a heavy frown. "What you don't know is at the birthday for King Yomi was that the idiot fox fucked up by flirting with a demon that looks a lot like Yusuke, but…softer. Much softer. Squishable really," he continued, Kuwabara's face going blank. Hiei knew what a blank face from the spirit sword wielder meant.

He was pissed. Extremely pissed.

"How did Yusuke take it?" Kuwabara asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"He hid out on the balcony for most of the night, only going in for the presents and cake," Hiei told him. "I spent a good amount of time with him."

"What did he say while you guys were there?" was asked. Hiei frowned and looked down at his hands, a thumb rubbing over one claw.

"He called himself a screw up and that he's surprised that you and Shizune-san have never left him behind," he said, voice soft. "He's very torn up and hurt."

"And you not only want to bed him but heal him now," Kuwabara stated, Hiei smirking.

"Yep."

"Thought so. Now, this is how you do that. You start with…"


	16. Drabble 173 September 14

Title: Chatting it Up 3

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing/Characters: Raizen, Yusuke

Prompt: father and son

Drabble #: 173

Date: September 14, 2012

Word count: 343

Next pairing: Kurama, Yusuke

AN: Seriously…I have no idea where to go with this.

* * *

"Will you ever stop scaring the ferry girls?" Yusuke asked with a chuckle, walking up to the grave stone, his ancestor perched on it.

"One day maybe," Raizen chuckled as his knowing gazed stared at the one he considered his son. "You seem better. Happier… Did you get laid?"

"Raizen!" Yusuke cried as he flushed in embarrassment. "No, for your information, I have not," he continued, sitting with a groan. "But I had nearly forgotten how good it feels to spar and not hold back."

"So you've been sparring then? Good as sex for a Toushin," Raizen chuckled, shaking his head with a smile.

"Such a fucking pervert," Yusuke sighed, shaking his head with a fond smile on his lips. "Hieis been coming around to visit which is nice," He told him. "Been hanging out a lot to, which is even nicer."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Our people, as much as we are warriors, we are not meant to be without friends or lovers," Raizen said, his transparent body sitting next to his descendent. "I had Hakudoshi after your human ancestor, which helped me in the long run."

"Good thing you had him," Yusuke mused, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Yes, I'm still smoking, but not as often."

"That's good," Raizen sighed. "Have you seen the fox at all?"

Yusuke made a see sawing motion with one hand. "Only when I see Yomi. The man pops up every so often to check on how things are going on in the territory every few months. On top of that, I go to the palace every so often to drop off important papers and to get away and get rid of some energy." He flicked some ash off of his cigarette. "His pet looks like a softer me. Hiei was right about that and the fact that he's very squishible."

"Fox still wants in your pants but doesn't want the luggage."

"You get me with all of my luggage, no ifs, ands or buts," Yusuke snorted.

'Tell me about your time with Hiei, child."


	17. Drabble 174 September 15

Title: Chatting it Up 4

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing/Characters: Kurama, Yusuke

Prompt: crystal clear

Drabble #: 174

Date: September 15, 2012

Word count: 334

Next pairing: Youko/Yusuke

AN: Seriously…I have no idea where to go with this.

* * *

"You seem happier now," Kurama said as he strolled up to Yusuke. The younger male was making what looked to be meat filled buns, putting them into a steam basket.

"And you care why?" Yusuke asked as he pinched the top of one bun closed. "You didn't seem to care earlier when you broke up with me."

"Yusuke…" Kurama trailed off. The Mazoku put the bun into the basked and turned to him with a dull look on his face.

"What, Kurama? You made your feelings abundantly clear when you told me that I was childish, too brash and needed more subtlety," he said. "Especially so when you said you couldn't deal with my baggage that comes with being the only child of a sluttish mother who does drugs and drinks herself numb. To you, I'm a stupid child who knows nothing." The words were cold, dripping with venom. Kurama stared at Yusuke in surprise, having never though that the young demon before him could be so icy. It made him wonder if Hiei hadn't been right when he said that the fox had fucked up big time. "You made this crystal clear, trust me."

Turning back to his dumplings, Yusuke went back to making them, movements deadly and smooth. Kurama narrowed his eyes, pushing aside what he thought he knew about the young Mazuko and really thought over everything that he had seen, heard or been told about him.

The picture he got sent chills down his back.

From day one, Yusuke's life had been filled with self reliance, a need to keep himself safe from those that could hurt him and those that would. Yusuke had anyone but himself, and later, Keiko, sometimes Kuwabara. He had been self reliant and wary about opening himself, just like any Mazuko out there.

Sighing, he turned and left the kitchen, his eyes opened and mind whirling. He was unsurprised when Yusuke beamed at Hiei when the fire demon walked into the kitchen as he left.


	18. Drabble 175 September 16

Title: Continuing of their Life

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing/Characters: Youko/Yusuke

Prompt: father and son

Drabble #: 175

Date: September 16, 2012

Word count: 321

Next pairing: Aya fic

AN: This continues a B&P that I wrote but can be read on its own.

* * *

"Yusuke, what in the three worlds are you doing?" Youko asked, walking into the bedroom that was next to their own. Yusuke was puttering around, moving the nursery furniture for their child. Yomi had given them the option to have children that was purely their own, no surrogate needed.

"Sorry," Yusuke said, blushing lightly as he looked to his mate. After becoming lovers so many years ago at a party, Youko had finally stalked his claim on the younger youkai, the offer from Yomi a mating gift. "I just want everything perfect and that one servant girl keeps moving things on me."

"I'll see if Raizen can not do something about her and I'll place the guard plants up sooner," Youko responded, drawing his mate into his arms. They kissed gently as the fox stroked over the relaxing back. "You need to calm yourself. You'll do just fine as a parent, sweet lover. I have no doubt of that. So why are you so worried?" he asked, tilting Yusuke's head back.

"It's not that I'm worried about being a bad parent; I had a wonderful example and you'll be here with me. I'm just worried that our babe will be hurt because of someone's need to hurt us," he admitted, Youko gazing at him with a soft expression.

"No one would dare hurt our child," he promised, stroking Yusuke's cheeks with clawed fingers. "They would be crazy with the protective people our little one will have around. You, me and Raizen, Yukina, Hiei and Mukuro-san and Mukuro-sans guards are deadly enough. Add in the rest of our friends and allies, and who ever dared is a dead fool."

"You're right," Yusuke chuckled as he pressed close to his mate. "Our child will be very protected and spoiled. We'll have to be careful," he teased.

"We'll get them a plant demon as a guard," Youko stated, causing Yusuke to burst into laughter.


	19. Drabble 177 September 18

Title: Chatting it Up 5

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing/Characters: Kuwabara/Kurama

Prompt: past to bed

Drabble #: 178

Date: September 19, 2012

Word count: 287

Next pairing: Kuwabara, Yusuke

AN: Really need to work it out. *shrugs*

* * *

Kuwabara stared at the kitsune that was staring up at the story sky, eyes thoughtful. It had been nearly 20 years since Hiei and Yusuke had become mates and 25 since Kurama and Yusuke had nastily broken up.

Since then they had rebuilt their friendship, becoming open with each other. There were things that were still held back on both sides, but they worked their differences out a lot easier then before. Kurama had taken on a few lovers over the years but had found no one that had satisfied him in the way he needed.

At least until 8 years before when Kazuma had visited on official Reikai business nad had gotten tired of an irritated Kurama pacing around He had pinned the kitsune down on his bed and made him scream his pleasure.

They had been together and happy with each other since that night, Kuwabara becoming the Reikai contact for the Makai. Yusuke and Hiei, surprisingly enough, had thrown them a one year anniversary part that had left everyone there drunk, happy and exhausted.

"Kazuma, what are you doing?" Kurama asked, chuckling when his lover walked over with a long legged gait, red-orange hair fluttering around his face.

"Just watching you," he chuckled, pulling the kitsune close, the two fitting together perfectly. Kuwabara dropped a kiss onto fiery red locks that smelled of the forest.

"Am I really that interesting?" Kurama asked with laughter in his voice.

"Yes, you are," Kuwabara replied, pressing another kiss to the red hair. "Come on, let's get back into the castle. The party for their anniversary is about to start," He said.

Kurama smiled and nodded, the two lovers going in to celebrate Yusukes and Hieis 21st anniversary.


	20. Drabble 178 September 19

Title: Chatting It Up 6

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing/Characters: Kuwabara, Yusuke

Prompt: none really

Drabble #: 178

Date: September 19, 2012

Word count: 280

Next pairing: Megatron fic

AN: I really need to work on the full story…really.

* * *

"You look like you're feeling content," Kuwabara chuckled as he walked up to his friend. Red tinted brown eyes looked up as his clawed fingers set aside the brush in his hands.

"I am. What are you doing here, my friend?" Yusuke asked, watching the large man sit down.

"I was wondering something," Kuwabara said musingly. "I want to throw Kurama a good party for his next birthday, but…"

"But you don't want to make it into a huge thing, right?" Yusuke finished for him.

"Yeah, that's right. Think you can help me?" Kuwabara asked, leaning forward, arms resting on his knees.

"Of course," Yusuke chuckled, clearing his desk off, cleaning the brush off with a bit of water. "How about we use the garden? It'll be in full bloom by then."

"He'll love that," Kuwabara said, eyes turning to where he could see the garden waving back and forth in a soft breeze. "Let's only invite over close friends though. I'm sure that I can get Shizune and Genkai from the Reikai," he continued.

"Sounds good. I'll have the rooms set up and warn Hiei," Yusuke decided. Kuwabara turned his dark eyes to him and watched as he made a list of things that needed to be done.

He had to smile at his friend, amazed at how much he had grown in the years since they had come to the Makai. They had lost Genkai to old age and Shizune to a rouge demon, Keiko never talking to them before her death and they were always busy, but they were still close friends.

"Stop thinking sappy thoughts and help me with this," Yusuke chuckled.

"Shut up, you jerk."


	21. Drabble 189 September 30

Title: Chatting it Up 7

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing/Characters: Yusuke fic

Prompt: favors

Drabble #: 189

Date: September 30, 2012

Word count:

Next pairing: Yumichika/Ikkaku

AN: Oh, and I continue.

* * *

Sitting under his favorite tree in his garden, his hair braided and laying over his shoulder, Yusuke looked out over his land and smiled softly to himself as he ran a clawed hand through his hair. He had to hum at the feeling of well used muscles tug and pull as he stretched and laid out on his back.

His eyes fell shut as he yawned lightly, remembering just why he was feeling so well used from last night. His mate had gotten home the night before after nearly 2 weeks away at Makuro's castle to help her with a few things and they had celebrated his home coming for most of the night, only stopping for a short nap here and there, or to get fresh food.

It had been a wonderful night, leaving him pleasantly sore and content while Hiei worked on what he needed to catch up on his work that he did for their territory. This of course meant that Yusuke was alone to relax and forget that he needed to go check on a few things in preparation of his mate's birthday.

No matter that his people knew just what they needed to do and was doing it to the best of their abilities.

Smiling, he rolled onto his stomach and rested his cheeks onto his arms, eyes closing. He moaned lowly as he felt small, delicately clawed fingers run up his bad as a well known and welcomed weight came to rest on his back, rubbing gently.

"Hiei," he breathed. Hiei just chuckled lowly and brushed his lips against Yusukes neck.


	22. Drabbles 237 to 257

Drabbles from November 17, 2012 to December 8, 2012

Note: Please ignore the fact that some of these do not have titles. I'm tired and can't come up with them. I'm SERIOUSLY behind on posting so I'm doing it this way. *nods*

Drabble 238: November 18, 2012

Pairing: Yusuke/Youko

Title: Little Lord

* * *

"So, you're the new little lord of Raizen-samas old land," Youko drawled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his light, loose white pants. Yusuke looked up from his book as a leaf danced before his eyes on the wind, raising an eyebrow. The kitsune smirked as he took in the rich, dark hair that fell down around lean shoulders as chocolate eyes flashed.

"Yes, I am. You must be Youko. Raizen told me that you helped him getting a few family items that had been stolen back," Yusuke replied as he closed his book and stood up. Youko smirked a she took in the mandarin top that was more dress than shirt as it fell down to the young youkais ankles, wearing matching pants under it. "Follow me please. I have an odd request of you."

"Do you now?" Youko asked as he followed behind, watching the long hair swish back and forth over the sweet ass before him.

"Yes. It seems as if someone has decided to desecrate my father's grave, stealing his body," Yusuke said as he stood before the dug up grave of Raizen. The younger youkai pointed with one clawed hand at it, Youko enjoying the graceful way his new employer moved. "Can you find his body and bring it back to be put to rest?"

Youko smirked, eyes glowing. "Of course." He basked in the smile of pleasure from the younger man.

Drabble 252: December 2, 2012

Pairing: Hiei, Kurama

Title: Plotting It Out

* * *

"Kurama, you're an idiot," Hiei stated, shaking his head at his fellow prisoner. They had been taken in by Yusuke, or rather beaten by him in Hiei's case, and the fox had been thinking about the young detective. The fluctuating scents coming off of the fox trapped in a humans body was giving him a headache.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kurama asked with some innocent. Hiei snorted, eyes dancing with his amusement, legs crossing while he smiled.

"I mean that you need to stop thinking about the detective. Far as I can tell, he's purely male," Hiei purred, eyes glaring at the other man, "and purely straight."

"Come now, Hiei, you and I both know there is more to Yusuke than what is seen or known about him," Kurama stated, smiling at his ally with benefits. "I just want to unlock that mystery, see where it takes us," he chuckled.

Hiei smirked. "You just want to bed him, virgin or not," he replied, flicking a clawed hand at him almost bored.

"Not only that. I couldn't and wouldn't take him to bed until he was older. He's only old 15 after all," Kurama stated, running a hand through his hair, artfully mussing it up. "But his power alone is just…it's almost addicting in the way it feels, almost like a youkais but purer, more defined by something more."

"I noticed that to," Hiei admitted, almost grudgingly. "How would you go about finding out why that is?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to start with taking the offer they are bound to hand out. I suggest you do the same," Kurama chuckled.

Drabble 254: December 4, 2012

Pairing: Koenma, Yusuke

Requested by: reamane21

Title:

* * *

"So, Yusuke, tell me why you are here in the Human world and as an acting demon lord," Koenma drawled as Yusuke smiled across from the table. They had come to meet in a small café, the young demon stirring a cup of coffee as he gazed placidly at his ex-employer.

"I have a few meetings with some influential demons that are here, living despite your attempt at getting them to move," Yusuke chuckled, tapping the spoon on the side of the plain cup before placing it on a napkin. "They wish to join together in a business venture with my company."

"I see. So you had to meet here?" Koenma asked, taking in the subtle changes of his friend and ex-detective.

The younger man was older, granted, but he didn't doubt that it was because of the sadness that still lingered from what Keiko had done to him nearly 2 years ago when they had both been 17. There was still a lingering pain that made one hide him from the world and heal that pain that was evident.

Koenma sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck as he remembered having to stamp the file that had saddened Yusuke so much.

"It's because his operations is here and his mate is expecting, again," Yusuke stated, shrugging one shoulder with a small smile on his lips. "So we're to meet here.

"Who are you meeting with?" Koenma asked with some curiosity as he leant forward.

"Sesshomaru-san and his mate, Inuyasha-san," Yusuke stated, bursting into laughter at the surprise on Koenmas face.

Drabble 255: December 5, 2012

Pairing: Kuwabara/Yusuke

Requested by: reamane21

Title:

* * *

"How did the meeting go?" Yusuke looked up from the pile of papers before him before shrugging and looking back down as Kuwabara watched him closely.

"It went. I'm going over the offers now so I can see what needs to be changed, what can be done and what can't be done," Yusuke hummed, flipping a page and highlighting something before making a note on a pad of paper. "Sesshomaru-san is rather good at knowing the limitations of what my company can do and what we can't," he continued.

"I thought that Raizen-san had turned the business running over to what's his name when he started to get to a point of not being able to focus," Kuwabara said, getting a smile from his friend.

"Hakudoshi and yes, he did. But I like to dip my hand into that part of my kingdom, so to speak. Just so I can really learn about how things work and so I have something to do beyond train and play nice with others," Yusuke hummed before snickering. "It's quite interesting and I'm about ready to take Shizune-chan's advice and do some correspondence courses for a business degree."

"It could only help," Kuwabara stated, flopping to lay back on his couch as he continued to watch how his friend worked through the papers.

"Yep, but it's going to be specialized so I can run my business properly," Yusuke stated before standing up and stretching. "Come on. I need to buy a few things for dinner and you're gonna be my pack mule."

"Damn bitch," Kuwabara muttered before grunting as his knee was kicked.


	23. Drabble 258 Dec 8

Title: Flying High

Fandom: Harry Potter, Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing/Characters: Harry Potter, Yusuke

Drabble #: 258

Date: December 8, 2012

Next pairing: Hiei/Fem!Yusuke

AN: Oooh, look, I actually have drabbles on time! Yay!

* * *

Harry gazed out over the lands, taking in the rather beautiful mix of desert and lush green lands. "So pretty," he breathed, Yusuke chuckling from behind him as he squeezed his arm. They were flying over Yusuke's lands on Puu, the large bird needing the exercise and the young wizard having not seen the land before.

"It is, but also very deadly if you're not careful," Yusuke stated, smiling as he pointed down to a large part of land that was swampy looking. "See there? That area is watched over by several gator like demons but they're very sweet as long as you respect them," he told his friend, getting a hum of pleasure.

"It's so amazing. Sometimes, I'm truly glad that I fled my old world," Harry said softly, shaking his head with a sweet smile. "And sometimes I miss it despite the way I was treated for so long."

"No one should be treated like the savior of the world when there were others that would have taken care of the living ghoul," Yusuke stated, pressing a kiss to the back of Harry's neck, getting a gentle giggle.

"And someone else did. Who knew that a Ferry girl was so very dangerous, especially with those oars of theirs," Harry chuckled, shaking his head as he remembered the way Botan had taken the oar and beaten Voldemort, quite literally, to death with it. After that, the soul fragments had been gathered and she had gone on her way, leaving Harry free of his responsibility to them, allowing him to leave that world behind and find Yusuke.

"Thinkin' too much, lover," Yusuke purred, squeezing him around his waist. Harry smiled and relaxed into the others body once more.


	24. Drabble 259 Dec 9

Title: Sweet Mate

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing/Characters: Hiei/Fem!Yusuke

Drabble #: 254

Date: December 9, 2012

Next pairing: Youko/Yusuke

AN: Lookie, drabbles on time!

* * *

The first time he had seen her, he had been shocked to see a young woman with a man's name, all attitude and flashing brown eyes. Kurama had said something about knowing about a Yusuke but hadn't been able to remember who until that first meeting.

She had been tight curves and insults and smirks.

It had set a slow simmer of lust going in Hieis gut that had turned into a slow burn over the years that they worked together. But he had bided his time, waiting for her age to change to one more socially acceptable by human terms.

But once she had turned 18, he had started his courtship of her over the next year as they worked together to run her kingdom in the Makai. The soft flushes that he got with every little surprise and gift was well worth the constant looking and planning.

Kurama found it all too amusing, making him want to hit the fox. And hard.

It took him a year but finally she had finally agreed to not only marry him as in the human tradition but to also bond with him as a demon. It made him feel rather smug and happy when the bonding took on the first try between them. Yusuke just gave him an amused, loving look every time she felt it filter down their bond.

Not so surprisingly, it wasn't long before Yusuke was carrying their first babe. As her belly grew, she loved showing it off and smiling all the time. Hiei loved to stroke a hand over the soft skin, feeling their child kick and press against his hand. The hormone swings though left the fire demon dizzy and sated at turns.

When their little red eyed Toushin boy was born, it was wall worth it and the slow burn continued, warming a cold heart.


	25. Drabble 260 Dec 10

Title: You…You!

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Pairing/Characters: Youko/Yusuke

Drabble #: 260

Date: December 10, 2012

Next pairing: Hellboy/Harry

AN: And drabbles are on time!

* * *

"You! You got me…" Yusuke sputtered as he walked into the study where his mate was reading.

"I got you what?" Youko asked as he looked up from his book. He knew that his mate had gone to see the healer earlier but didn't know about what.

"You horny fox! You knocked me up!" Yusuke screamed, reaching out to throw a book at the other, the fox moving to dodge it.

"I did what?" Youko yelped, eyes wide before he shook his head in shock. "Really? You mean you're carrying a pup?" he asked.

Yusuke pouted and crossed his arms, looking away as his mate walked up to him and placed his hand onto the young demons stomach.

"Yes. That's why my scent has been becoming sweeter to you," Yusuke said, rubbing at his stomach before laying his hand over Youko's. "You just had to be all consuming horny when I started to go into heat," he huffed.

Youko huffed out a laugh as he nuzzled into his lover's hair. "I couldn't help it. You were panting so sweetly, giving this 'fuck me now' look," he purred, wrapping his arms around Yusuke's waist, pulling him close. "But since we're going to have a pup, we won't be having another heat for another 5 years, which is good."

"Yeah, true," Yusuke sighed as he relaxed into the larger body, purring happily as Youko chuckled once more. "Love you, Youko. Eve if you are a horny bastard."

"You knew that I love to jump upon you at random times," the fox chuckled before sweeping his mate up into his arms.

"Now, I believe that I need to spoil you so we can celebrate this happy occasion."

"I expect you to pamper me while I'm carrying," Yusuke stated.

"Of course."


End file.
